Stranger Things
by SpecialHell
Summary: Adam/Mac slash, sequel to Dog Tags
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is the sequel to Dog Tags. If you haven't read that, you probably should. I know that, strictly speaking, Mac should have been the one to hire Adam, but that would ruin the effect._

* * *

Adam hurried between all the machines he was using. His first day at the lab was turning into the busiest day he'd ever experienced. Stella; the CSI who had hired him, had dropped in to wish him luck, and then he'd been left to fend for himself. Danny had stopped to exchange pleasantries as he handed in evidence, and Adam had met Sheldon Hawkes; an ME turned CSI. So far he hadn't met the boss. He didn't have the vaguest idea what the man looked like, and nobody had even said his name. They hadn't been lying when they said this was the busiest crime lab in the country.

"I need these results ASAP." A bag was placed on Adam's workstation, but he was more concerned with the voice that had barked the order. It made his heart stop in his chest and he looked up quickly; in time to see the back of the man's head. Rushing forward, Adam couldn't stop himself from calling out.

"Mac?" The man stopped dead; turning slowly to look at Adam. Recognition flashed across his features, before he expertly schooled them.

"You must be the new tech," He said shortly. "You'll have to forgive me; there's a lot going on today." Adam nodded numbly. With a well hidden smile, Mac turned and left the lab.

(~*~)

Five hours later, and the lab had finally calmed down. Adam was waiting on one more result, and had a little time to breathe. A quick glance around the lab, and he saw Mac walking to his office. Taking a deep breath, Adam decided to be brave. The worst that could happen is he'd get fired; right? Rushing through the lab, Adam stopped when he reached Mac's office door. The blinds were closed; which probably meant he wanted to be left alone. Sighing softly, Adam let his hand fall to the door handle. Before he could change his mind, Adam pushed the door open.

Mac looked up at the sound of his door. His pulse sped up when he saw Adam standing there. The boy had grown up. He was a little taller, had filled out a bit, and had an almost-full beard. The uncertainty he'd first seen Adam wearing all those years ago was back in full force, and it made Mac stand up.

"Adam." The name was a sigh, and Adam smiled a little at hearing it. Silence rose between them and, slowly, Adam stepped further into the room.

"I can't believe it's you," Adam whispered. Mac swallowed thickly; unable to form words. Both men moved slowly; Mac around his desk and Adam across the room, until they were standing toe to toe.

"How have you been?" Mac knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Adam smiled. It was good to hear Mac's voice. It was a little deeper than he remembered; wearied by years of experience.

"Good," Adam replied; still smiling. Mac sighed softly; Adam couldn't tell if it was relief or frustration. Adam struggled to find words, and Mac started to look increasingly uncomfortable.

"Do you, maybe, wanna get a drink tonight? I'm legal this time." Adam smiled as best he could. Mac's lip quirked a little.

"Listen, Adam…" Mac took on a guilty expression, and Adam had to force himself not to sigh aloud.

"I'm your boss. We probably shouldn't…"

"Stella's the one who hired me," Adam offered. "Doesn't that make her my boss?" Mac laughed humourlessly, but he couldn't make himself step away. Taking a deep breath, Adam reached up; wrapping his arms loosely around Mac's neck. Before Mac could stop himself; his hands were resting on Adam's waist.

"All I'm asking is a drink," Adam's voice was a whisper. Mac looked into Adam's eyes; seeing the pleading there, and slowly nodded. The smile Adam gave him was amazing, and Mac had to move away before he kissed the young man – his employee, he reminded himself.

"Stop by after shift," Mac realised he was mumbling. "I'll give you a ride." Adam tried not to smirk at the implications of that sentence, and he turned to leave. Mac watched him go; his gaze catching the flash of silver under Adam's collar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac looked at Adam across the table. The younger man was staring into his glass pensively. Adam seemed so lost in his thoughts, Mac didn't think he'd even realised where they were. Eleven years ago; they'd sat in this same spot. The atmosphere was much happier then. Things weren't so complicated. Mac had been high on shore leave and a new promotion; he hadn't been thinking.

"I'm sorry," Mac mumbled. Adam looked up slowly; clearly confused. "About what happened back then. I…"

"No." Adam stated flatly. Mac almost smiled at the determination he saw. "That was the best night of my life. Nothing has ever compared to it. No matter what happens between us now, you can't tell me you're sorry; don't take that away from me." Adam was practically baring his teeth now, and Mac thrilled at the fire in his eyes. With a smirk, Mac stood up.

"Let's take a walk." Adam gazed up at Mac, seeing that familiar sparkle in his eyes. With a returning smile, he stood up.

(~*~)

_New York, 1996_

_Adam laughed giddily as his back in the door; pulling Mac close to him._

"_You do this a lot?" He asked breathlessly. Mac smiled._

"_No," Came the simple reply. Adam's hands wandered over Mac's chest._

"_So, it's just when you've got something to celebrate?" He asked; mischief shining in his eyes._

"_And when I've got someone worth celebrating with," Mac's hands began to do some exploring of their own._

"_You do this a lot?" He asked back. Adam looked into Mac's eyes meaningfully._

"_Never," He whispered. Mac was still for a second before nodding shortly; pulling Adam away from the door and flush against him._

"_Best give you something you won't forget then," Mac was smirking as he leaned in a kissed Adam soundly._

(~*~)

"It was legal," Adam said softly. They were sitting on a bench in Central Park; Mac looking up at the sky, and Adam looking at Mac.

"I know you've been wondering. I never said…"

"And I never did ask," Mac cut in quietly, looking over at Adam. "I was irresponsible." Mac saw the disappointment cloud Adam's eyes.  
"I'm not saying I regret it," He amended quickly. Adam relaxed a little. "But I was a Lieutenant in the Marines. I should have known better."

"I'm glad you didn't." Mac couldn't help himself smiling when Adam looked at him.

"You're not gonna let me feel bad about this, are you?" Adam grinned at Mac now, shaking his head slowly. Mac laughed softly; leaning back against the bench. Silence rose between the two, and Adam was letting his eyes drift close when he heard Mac's quiet voice.

"Come home with me." Adam wasn't sure if it was a question or not, but when he opened his eyes, Mac was looking at him expectantly. Adam looked into Mac's eyes, and didn't have to think twice.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's hand ran over Mac's bare chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Mac's hand was rubbing gently up and down his arm; his eyes closed contently. Adam looked up at Mac; a little worry filtering back into his psyche as his heart rate slowed.

"Mac?" Adam's voice was quiet.

"Hmm?" Mac didn't open his eyes; not ready for the conversation he could feel coming.

"Is this…" Adam sighed a little. "Is this a one time thing?" Mac opened his eyes and looked down at Adam. With a wry smile on his lips, he rolled Adam onto his back; covering the younger man's body with his.

"Gimme five minutes…" Mac raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Adam laughed softly.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Mac replied seriously. "But I don't have a clear answer for you. Things are more complicated this time." Adam nodded understandingly. Mac looked down Adam's body; huffing out a laugh and touching his dog tags, still around Adam's neck.

"I got into so much trouble for giving you these." There was a fond smile on Mac's lips as he spoke. "I told my CO I got drunk and dropped them in the harbour." Adam laughed softly, letting his hands rub over Mac's arms. He didn't want to make life hard for the older man. The implications of this relationship could be catastrophic for Mac.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Adam laughed when Mac looked at him in shock. It quickly passed; replaced with a soft smile as Mac leaned in and kissed Adam deeply.

(~*~)

Adam sat nervously in the passenger seat of Mac's car. They were parked in the garage of the lab, and Adam was scared of going inside. Scared someone would look at them and know.

"It's ok," Mac whispered. "Nobody's gonna figure it out." Adam nodded a little; paling when he realised someone might already.

"Danny," Adam whispered; panicked. Mac looked expectantly at Adam, who explained hurriedly. "When I started yesterday he saw me with your tags. I told him about you, and he got this smile on his face. He told me I might run into you again." Mac was smiling wryly, and Adam got the feeling this was the way Danny was often.

"I trust Danny," Mac eventually said. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about." Adam took a deep breath and nodded. Mac leaned over and kissed Adam shortly before moving back and opening his door.

"You ready?" Adam nodded again and opened his door too.

Adam's fears didn't settle on the ride up to the lab but, when he got to his workstation there was a small note there for him. It was in Danny's unmistakable scrawl, and Adam's smiled widely as he read the words on the page.

_My lips are sealed._

The End


End file.
